Feline Falls
by Fessran
Summary: When Morgan and her seven friends get transported to an alternate universe, they're surprised to find that Gravity Falls isn't exactly what the TV show made it. While trying to discover the answers with the help of the Pines twins, she realizes that her friends have started to separate- can she hold them together, or will the fate of them and Gravity Falls be lost?
1. Company

Morgan's POV

"C'mon Jenna, Gravity Falls is on! The other girls are already out!" I cried, tugging on her long sleeved shirt. She sighed and turned back to the mirror where she was dabbling on pale pink blush.

"In a sec," she said. "Hang on. I just have to put on some mascara…."

"There's no time for that," I said. After a few more attempts to shove her out of the bathroom, I stopped at the familiar voice of Mollie yelling that it was time for the first episode to come on.

I'd already seen all of them, of course, over and over. But I figured that the best way to get my friends to obsess over Gravity Falls with me was to get them to watch the first episode. Then, if they liked it, they would continue(hopefully).

I left Jenna to put on mascara and sat down on the couch where my friends Karah, Genevieve and Mollie were talking. Paige and BrookLynn were stretched out on the carpet in front of them, BrookLynn on her phone browsing the web and Paige messing with the fluffy black carpet. My only guy friend, Tige, was scooping enormous bites of cereal into his mouth. He hadn't slept over with us the night before(that would have been pretty weird, even for me, and I've known him since we were babies). Instead he had come this morning when we were all asleep and surprised us… or rather me, because no one else but Genevieve knew who he was.

"This is Tige?" Karah had asked me, whispering in my ear as Jenna flirted with him and he awkwardly pretended not to notice. "I thought you told me he had short hair."

"His hair is short, I didn't mean it was in a buzz cut." I had said, irritated. "Get over the hair, he's a nice kid." Of all the things to worry about, and she was concerned about his hair? No wonder our species of girls was dwindling.

"Yeah, I guess," she said dubiously, running a hand through her long red hair. She reminded me a bit of Wendy, but not exactly in the attitude department.

Now back to the matters at hand. "It's starting!" Mollie announced. Tige looked up from his cereal. Genevieve, who had been doodling on the back of her hand, cast a glance up at the TV as Dipper started his monologue. I hugged my knees, almost squealing in excitement. Yeah, I was kind of obsessed. My parents had told me that thirteen-year-olds were supposed to start discovering themselves, not sit at a TV and goggle over some kid who didn't exist.(She meant Dipper) I wasn't 'goggling' or whatever she called it, I just happened to have a crush- er, I mean, I liked- this kid who was so much like me. I was sort of a cross between Dipper and Mabel. I was Mabel when I was with my friends, but when I got home, I was paranoid and eager to show off what I'd learned in school that day. Or wandering around in the woods.

Karah, who also liked Gravity Falls, watched with interest. Tige rinsed off his bowl and sat down beside me. I pushed my blonde hair over my shoulder and ignored BrookLynn as she got off the floor and sank into the couch, poking me and whispering if I liked Tige. Nope, my eyes were all for a cartoon character.

As we watched Tourist Trapped, I was happy to see Paige and Genevieve, who were never interested in the show, giggle and actually laugh at some parts. Mollie laughed too, and I pointed out conspiracy theories that no one cared about as the twenty minutes rolled by.

"...the journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust, but when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've always got your back…" Dipper's monologue finished and Mabel shot her grappling hook through the window. The twins started laughing and my friends clapped.

"Ooohhh, that's the hat that you wanted for Christmas!" BrookLynn said, blue eyes wide. "I get it now!"

I fixed my hat atop my head and pointed to the blue pine tree. "Yep, it's Dipper's hat!"

While we joked about Karah and I having crushes on Dipper and Tige joining in with theories on who wrote the journal(we weren't even introduced to all the characters yet!) Mollie started to look uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Mollie mah bro-bro?" I asked, feeling a little proud that I'd been the one to discover the epic cartoon first and giddy that my friends were enjoying it. Maybe we could all be Dipper clones for twin day at school.

"Well… the TV…." Mollie started. Following her big brown eyes I traced them back to the TV, where the screen was pixelating and going fuzzy.

"Guys…." I said quietly, still staring at the TV. "I don't think that's supposed to happen. Is the TV…"

Jenna, who was the only one who lived in the house, walked into the scene with a buttload of makeup on. She looked like one of those painted mannequins that The Expressionless was based off.

"How do I look?" she said, twirling her curly hair flirtatiously while batting her extremely fake eyelashes at Tige. He scooted a little bit closer to me and I gave him my hat to shield him from those raging female hormones.

"Girls, how do I look?" she repeated, but no one was answering. The TV was making whirring noises and suddenly the screen shattered. I screeched and threw myself into the pillow fort we had made earlier, preparing for glass shards to rain down, but nothing happened. After a heartbeat I began to wonder why, but apparently Paige knew.

"THE GLASS IS FALLING INWARD!" she screamed. I heard someone saying a prayer to Jesus(who I think was Mollie, but she's not religious?), and then the world winked out.


	2. Meow

Morgan's POV

Dark, as far as I could see. There was…nothing. Memories flashed by, but my limbs were molten and I couldn't grasp them. I seemed to be in deep, black water, but how could I breath? This didn't make sense…

My eyelids flipped open. I gasped and sat up quickly. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest, and… and… were my ears extremely clogged before, or were they always like this? I could hear everything, everything. The wind slashing past a blade of grass, a fly whizzing by my ear. A deer crying out as something brought it down, probably a wolf.

And it wasn't just my ears. I could see everything, too, and I was picking up the faint whiff of meat.

Where was I?

Then it all came back. The glass shattering, only it...fell inward. My friends screaming, Mollie praying, Tige yelling something about never seeing his girlfriend again…

Wait… that was right now!

I scrambled to my feet, but quickly teetered and fell backwards. I was dizzy as heck, but why couldn't I get on my feet? I tried to sit down on my knees, but my muscles screamed, so I fell onto my back.

I can't stand, I can't put any weight on my knees...

"I'll never see Colby again!" someone who I thought was Tige was yelling. "I'll never see her again, and it's all...um...someone's fault!"

I heard a groan from behind me and craned my neck back to see a clump of bushes where it sounded like BrookLynn was lying.

"BrookLynn?" I asked, tentatively rolling over and trying to get to my feet on all fours. Well, this felt a lot better. As I carefully picked my way to the ferns two snowy white ears pricked from behind the wall of fern. I stopped, eyes widening. My heart started beating in my chest, and adrenaline shot through my veins. My head seemed to be whispering at me danger, danger, run.

I'd studied animal anatomy for a long time. I knew what type of animal those ears belonged to.

"BrookLynn?"

She moaned again and staggered to her feet, taking a few cautious steps towards me. "Morgan? Is that you?" I could see her outline through the stalks.

Then she shoved her way through. I opened my mouth to scream but the sound that came out was a hoarse yowl.

BrookLynn yelped as well and dove back behind the cover.

"W-what are you?" she cried, shaking.

I backed away, suddenly realizing what I must be as well.

"BrookLynn, we're...cats!"

"No no nooo…" she whimpered. I brushed through the grass and looked her over, trying to figure out which breed she belonged to.

She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes as if she were doing the same thing to me.

My friend was a snowy white cat with large blue eyes. She was a bit bigger than me, but her fur was slightly curly, and she reminded me of a breed I'd read about…

"I think you're a la perm," I declared. She just looked at me.

"It matches your personality," I meowed, finding it funny that I was a cat now and wondering desperately what I looked like and how it happened. "Active but affectionate, and you don't mind being a bit lazy now and then."

She purred, then stopped, looking shocked that that had come from out of her mouth. "That's definitely me, all right."

"What do I look like?" I bugged her as she got to her paws and flicked her tail.

BrookLynn cocked her head and looked at me for a moment. "You're way smaller than me, and you're sort of an orange ginger color with darker spots. Your fur really makes your eyes stand out."

Yeah, I got that a lot. My eyes were blue/gray/green and often went dark or light depending on my mood.

"Your ears are really big and your tail is really long."

I twitched the tip and it brushed against the ground. "Wow, it must be super long."

She purred and twitched her whiskers. "I think you're a…"

"Sounds like an ocicat," I interrupted. "It matches my personality, too. Pretty friendly and I don't like being alone for long periods of time." I grinned. "Also, I like water."

"Let's go find the others," BrookLynn mewed, trotting out of the ferns and pricking her ears. I tasted the air and picked up Tige's scent through the ferns, bracken and grass. "I found Tige's scent," I told BrookLynn. When she didn't reply I turned around and saw her padding along the path of someone else's scent.

"I don't think we should split up!" I yowled, but she didn't do anything, just flicked her ear and mewed, "we'll be fine."

I sighed and set off after my friend's trail. I could still hear him complaining about never seeing his girlfriend again. I mrrowed in amusement. Maybe I could give him a good scare.

**I need to stop writing new fanfics, but this one practically wrote itself! I've always loved cats and recently came up with an AU called Feline Falls. You'll figure it out soon enough ;) And I got to research on breeds of cats I'd never heard of, so it was great. If you've never heard of an Ocicat or La Perm before, you should check them out, they're adorable :)**


	3. Lost and Found

Chapter 3

After a few minutes of searching(it took longer because I was still getting used to my newly heightened senses and ran into a few things… it's not my fault I was listening to Tige moan and groan! He was too loud, and that darned tree was right there) I found my friend(or at least, who I thought was him…) walking in circles complaining.

He was a wiry chocolate brown tomcat with large notched ears and a tail that beat mine in length by a few inches. His whiskers were thin and extremely long, and his eyes, which were usually a dark blue, had flames of amber, like the cat's natural eye color was having a battle with the blue of his human eyes. His paws were small and almost delicate.

"Nice...I like your fur color," I meowed. He jumped almost a foot into the air.

"Who-who are you?" he cried, taking a step backwards. "Why are you talking? Cats don't talk!"

"In case you haven't noticed," I said, sitting down and twitching my whiskers. "You're a cat too, and a havana brown, by the looks of it."

Tige stared at me. "Morgan?"

"Well, who did you think, mousebrain?" I chuckled, then stopped. Since I was a cat, it seemed appropriate to use Warrior swears.

"...Mousebrain?"  
"Forget what I said, you look awesome!" I said, springing back onto my paws and padding over to examine him.

He inched backwards a few steps. "Why are we cats? Where are we? What do I look like?"

It seemed like his curiosity had gotten the better of him, because now instead of looking shocked he looked intrigued.

"First of all, if you're wondering why we're cats, ask the person who made the TV go staticy and change us into cats. Second, I have no clue where we are...let's check it out once we find the others. Third, you look like a havana brown."

"What does a savanah hasana or whatever look like?" he asked. A twig snapped and I spun around, flattening my ears and arching my back with a hiss.

"You look pretty scary," Tige commented.

"Shut up," I said slowly, eyeing the grass where the sound had come from. "Can't you hear it? There's something out there…"

His question was forgotten. We were both on hyper alert, still and silent, eyes flicking to the left and to the right.  
A branch rustled in the tree above us. I glanced up, only to realize a second later that that was a bad idea. Distraction.

A weight knocked me to the ground as soon as the thought crossed my mind. Switching to instinct, I flipped over, squishing the weight underneath me. From an intake of breath beside me I could hear Tige meeting the same fate.

"Get off me!" a high-pitched voice rose from beneath me. I scrambled off, recognizing that voice anywhere.

A startled siamese cat sprang to her paws in front of me, flicking her ears crossly. "Did you have to do that?" she grumbled. "It's just me, Morgan."

I purred and nudged the cat with my nose. "Jenna! You look great!"

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the brown tabby that was obviously Genevieve who had just gotten off of Tige. He shook his fur crossly.

"Heck yes she does! And look at this?! You guys are all smooth and pretty and I look like a stray!" she complained, turning in a circle so we could all see her plain striped brown pelt. I had to admit, it wasn't as fancy as everyone else's, but her eyes definitely made up for it. They were a bright shifting blue/green, wide and flecked with amber and gray.

"Not everyone can look like me," Jenna crowed, waving her tail around. She had brown ears, a brown tail tip, brown paws and a brown muzzle fading into the cream of her main fur pelt. She had a small pink nose and tiny paws(even tinier than Tige's!) and even if Tige's form was small and thin, Jenna was seriously lithe and delicate looking.

Tige was looking her up and down, totally checking her out, so I interrupted by saying, "have any of you seen BrookLynn, Paige or Mollie?"

"And Karah," Genevieve put in.

"Right."

"We saw BrookLynn up in a tree earlier with a gray cat, but I don't think it was one of our friends," Jenna said, sounding worried.

"You didn't call out and ask?" Tige gasped. "What if that cat was following her?"

"Of course we called out, but they didn't hear us," Genevieve said, sounding like that had ruffled her fur.

"So you didn't climb up the tree?"

I wasn't listening. I was trying to think of who that gray cat could be. Mollie? No, she would probably have brown fur, since everyone's fur color mostly matched their hair. Paige? Brown. Karah? Russet.

So who could that gray cat be?

"You know, instead of trying to figure out who that cat is, can we concentrate on trying to figure out where we are?" Jenna pleaded.

I turned my attention to the forest. Light dappled the ground, birds chirped and swooped by, and a chilly wind brushed past my pelt. For some reason I felt like I had been here before... The style of the trees and the mountain raised in the distance...

"Of course!" I exclaimed out loud. "I don't know how it's possible, but we're in Gravity Falls!"

**Yeah, they were bound to figure it out eventually. I'm surprised they hadn't before xD**

**I honestly don't know who that gray cat was, but I guess we'll find out eventually! I'll upload another chapter talking about submitting OCs and such in a little while :)**

**Also, if anyone was wondering why my first stories started off with a lot more description, let's just say that I have a fond love of dialog, ha ha xD**

**Now, onto Q&A:**

**MauMeow1- Thanks :) I'm totally pumped about this story!(I know I say this about every story, but this one just threw itself at my feet and begged to be written!) La Perm cats are freaking adorable x3**

**grigsbyanthony- Dude I am so glad you like it :3**

**Now: For some reason the reviews for this story aren't showing up in my inbox for my email like they usually do, so if I miss your review, I'm really sorry about that :(**

**Now onto the last thing, I swear! The main characters in this story are based off of my friends and I; two new cats will come soon, and they're based off of my friends, too. Just saying ha ha.**


	4. Character Form

Chapter 4

Alright guys, I need some characters for the story! I can't tell you exactly why, but you'll find out later :) I need some cats that were already humans and cats that were originally cats in either Gravity Falls or our world, ha ha xD

Here's the form! More stuff will be explained later in the story :3

For OCS(if your character was watching the show with friends or family, they can be here too, but on a separate form)

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Human Description(if applicable):

Cat Description(or breed, if you want it):

Personality:

How/When did they get turned into cats?(if they weren't cats before. Examples are like through the TV, their phone, etc., but they would have had to be watching a Gravity Falls episode at the same time as Morgan and her friends)

Who was with them?(if they were alone, ignore this. If there was a person or more, put their names and put another form(s) under this one)

Did your character live in Gravity Falls originally or come from our world?(fill this out even if your character was a cat originally):

History:

Likes/Dislikes:

Crush(if any. Can be a Gravity Falls canon character or someone elses):

If your cat was a cat from the start, you don't have to fill out parts that don't apply to your cat(ex. the human description, when they got turned into cats)

Now onto Q&A:

GravityFallsChick: Yeah, I think most of the characters were praying in their minds… I would probably forget to and just have a panic attack xD

That was about it. It was kind of confusing, sorry xD PM me the forms or just submit them as a review :3 I need a lot of cats, so fire away!


	5. Meeting Mr Brightside

Chapter 5

"Gravity Falls?" Genevieve said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Are you sure that's possible?"

"Leo, we're cats," I said cheerfully, using my affectionate nickname for her. "And also, if we're in Gravity Falls. You know what that means, right? Maybe the characters are here! I can't believe I didn't realize it before! We even look like cats in the style of Gravity Falls! Except we have actual eye colors…"

"Like we could talk to the twins, we're cats…" Tige muttered.

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport. In Gravity Falls, anything is possible." I teased.

A loud vulture cry from above us made my muscles twing as I flattened myself to the ground. Tige sprang into a clump of ferns with Jenna and Genevieve bolted towards a tree.

"Guys, it's just a vulture!" I yowled. My tabby friend stopped and self-consciously turned back towards me. Tige and Jenna shook their ruffled fur and padded over, looking embarrassed.

"Let's go find the others," Genevieve said curtly, and we all nodded, glad not to be out in the open any longer.

Walking along a deer trail, my tail flicked back and forth happily and my ears pricked, listening to every tiny sound. Genevieve seemed to be enjoying her newly heightened senses as well, tasting the air for scent of the others. Only Tige and Jenna looked to be annoyed with their having to walk on four paws and smell every 'disgusting smell' as Jenna put it. Tige was probably just angry at having to leave Colby behind, and he mumbled random things as we trotted along.

Eventually we picked up a strong scent of dust and wind and figured that must be Mollie. She lived in a secluded, desert-like place in the real world, so I guessed that she would smell like that. Mixed in with the scent of water and stone, Jenna decided that Karah must also be with her(she lived by a waterfall that cascaded into a near lake).

"Let's follow her trail," Genevieve mewed, and we slipped through the tall grass, me in the rear to guard it. I'd organized our little group like a Warriors patrol, and it seemed to be working so far.

The trail that Mollie and Karah were on was difficult to follow, with dips in the dirt and brambles blocking our path. More often than not we had to struggle through them and snag thorns into our pelt. By the time the scent was strong and our tongues were bathed in stone and wind, our pelts were matted and all Jenna did was meow about waiting to groom her pelt(which was hilarious, considering that she wasn't concerned about her tongue touching the dirt)

My muzzle collided with Tige's haunches and his fluffy tail shoved it's way into my jaws. I spat out fur and hissed, "what in StarClan's name are you doing?" but stopped when I saw the stocky gray tom bristling in front of us.

"Who are you?" he growled, showing his teeth. Genevieve backed up and Jenna squeaked out a word that sounded like "crud".

"No, Daymond, stop!" a meow echoed behind him and a familiar cream she-cat stepped out to glare at him. "I told you, these are my friends!"

"BrookLynn!" Jenna cried. Genevieve and her rushed forward, only to be intercepted by the tom.

"You're in my territory," he snarled, flattening his ears. His spine fur started to raise and his tail bushed, but again, BrookLynn cut in front of him and purred, nuzzling her friends.

"Ignore him. He's a bit grumpy."

"Who is he?" Tige asked critically, coming forward to stand nose-to-nose with him. Anyone else thinking idiot? He was just as tall as this cat, but Daymond had hard muscle packed underneath that short fur.

"Just… just a cat I met on the way… I was trying to find Mollie, and this kind tom was showing me the way." BrookLynn raised her chin defiantly, eyes flashing.

"Hey, I know you! You're the cat that was with BrookLynn in that tree!" Genevieve cried. He ignored her.

"Is he… you know, our age?" Jenna said, cocking her head. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious Jenna thought he was cute; for a cat, anyway. I didn't exactly think so. His yellow eyes were hard and cold, and he looked like he would rip you from throat to tail without a second thought.

"Yeah, he's fourteen," BrookLynn meowed, twining her tail with his. I widened my eyes. Seriously?

"Was he a cat before?" I asked. The tom glared at me.

"Of course I was a cat before? What, are you blind? You're all cats too."

BrookLynn ducked her head as Genevieve gave her a hard stare. "You didn't tell him?"  
"Uh… was I supposed to?"

"Where are the others?" Tige interrupted, flicking his ear. "We need to get going."

"It's going to get dark soon," I chimed in. "We have to hurry and get to the Mystery Shack, or tough out the night."

Daymond laughed, unsheathing his claws and sinking them into the ground. "You really think those guys are going to let you in?"

"If Stan won't, Mabel will," I meowed confidently, brushing past him. "Now, please get out of here and let us continue searching-"  
"Alone," Tige said cooly.

BrookLynn pressed herself against him, eyes huge and pleading. "Please let him come! He can help!"

"We found you by ourselves, we don't need this douche trailing behind us," Genevieve arched her back and narrowed her eyes at the tom.

"I told you not to swear!" Jenna muttered under her breath.

"I think I'll come along," Daymond meowed, sidling closer to BrookLynn. "I'm more experienced with tracking."

I sighed. This was going to be a long hour until the light faded completely.

**Absolutely nothing happened in this chapter except introduce a character, sorry! And they figured out where they were…**

**Thanks for the character, grigsbyanthony! I need a lot more, so go on ahead and make tons if you guys want to! Seriously...one character… I don't mind making my own, but it's more fun for you and me if you guys do it :)**

**On a side note, someone was messing with my Google Docs and deleted a ton of words. Thanks, person. So I had to improvise and re-write. Joy.**

**Aaaand Thanksgiving Break ends tonight and I go back to school tomorrow. Wheeee. Even if it's a half day, any time spent at all there is pain…**


	6. Won't Be Around for a While

Hey guys. I won't be around a lot… sorry. My uncle passed away last night, so my family is sort of just trying to deal with the shock and wondering if we'll leave tomorrow to go up and see my grandparents, uncle and aunt… also my cousin, his daughter. Everyone's handling it well, as far as I know, but jeez, I miss him…

Anyway, thanks for the OCs everyone. I'm going to go and eat a cheese sandwich now.


	7. Fight Fighters

Chapter Six

Jenna yawned behind me, falling even farther behind.

"Are we there yet?" she moaned, dragging her paws. Daymond, who was behind her, showed his teeth and leaped over her, landing beside me with BrookLynn on his tail. I swear, those two were connected at the hip.

"No," Genevieve said impatiently. "Shut up and get a move on, you're holding us back."

Although everyone but Jenna was used to walking long distances, even we were starting to feel the effects of an extremely long hike that had gone on forever...or so it seemed. We still had no clue where Karah, Mollie and Paige were, and the darkness was closing in. Even Daymond, who had seemed so confident at first, was beginning to falter and jump at every crackle in the undergrowth. Tige and Genevieve were standing guard in the back, and I had unwillingly led them to where we hoped the Mystery Shack was. At least the pine trees were starting to look familiar.

If I knew Karah, which I did, she would have given up trying to find us and instead focused on getting to someplace safe. If she knew where we were, she would go with Mollie and possibly Paige and try to find the Mystery Shack. Paige could be anywhere, which worried all of us, but we knew Mollie and Karah were together from where their scents mingled at a cluster of oak trees and began heading in the same direction as us, only farther ahead. I would have run up their scent trail trying to find them, but after reading plenty of survival books I knew we had to conserve our energy.

A howl caused Daymond to stop, and everyone stop with him. He swore under his breath and his eyes flickered back and forth, his nostrils flared.

"This is wolf territory," he whispered. His sudden panic started a series of low wails from Jenna, and she only stopped when the other tom jabbed her in the side.(By other tom, it's fairly obvious who the only other boy here is.)

"W-what does that mean?" Jenna whispered.

Daymond didn't say anything, just stood up straighter and opened his mouth to check for scent.

"It means that we should definitely get out of here," Genevieve said, a bit of Daymond's panic creeping into her voice. Funny, I thought she was going to be the toughest one here.

"Yeah," I said, and hurried forward. "Let's head out, and quickly."

This time, instead of everyone slowly padding on and ragging on everyone around them about other ways we could be passing the time, everyone filed along quickly, ready to find the Mystery Shack and get the heck out of the forest.

Light glinted off the bark, shining strangely on our eyes. As we came upon a red dirt road, I picked up a whiff of...cologne?

"Guys-" I started, but Genevieve interrupted me, flattening her ears.

"Cologne," she said. "And salt."

"Alex," BrookLynn spat.

Of course, the annoying furball was here. He must have been watching Gravity Falls too and gotten sucked in. But how was that possible? Well, honestly, how was any of this possible?

"Who's Alex?" Tige hissed, flattening himself to the ground.

"Only one of the most annoying guys in school," Jenna muttered.

"Oh, great," Daymond said, tossing his head around like he was a mad horse. "Another tom I have to deal with. Whatever. If he's anything like this puny little half-tom-"

"Who're you calling a puny half-tom?" Before I could stop him, Tige had whipped around and swiped at Daymond with his claws unsheathed. Spitting and bristling, the gray tomcat didn't hesitate to bowl him over and score his claws down the brown tom's cheek. With an angry yowl, Tige retaliated with a kick of his hind leg to Daymond's stomach, but after an 'oof' the gray cat was back on his paws and had forced Tige to the ground, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Genevieve was the first to react to the shock, leaping in between them and prying them apart. After a moment I joined in as well, dragging a screeching, tangled mess of a havana brown off to the ferns while Genevieve knocked Daymond's head into a rock.

"At least that shut him up," the tabby meowed matter-of-factly, stepping away as BrookLynn rushed over to her unconscious sort-of-boyfriend, mewling pitifully.

Jenna stood by, looking shocked. I couldn't blame her. I silently cursed myself for not interrupting the fight before Genevieve had, but the past was in the past, and now we had a bleeding idiot and a knocked-out cat that was probably way too heavy to carry.

We had no choice now.

"We have to find someplace to spend the night," BrookLynn said before I could, turning away from her boyfriend. I shut my jaws indignantly as she continued, "preferably a cave or up in a tree, in a bed of ferns surrounded by brambles…"

"You've really thought this out," Tige said, impressed, struggling to his paws and brushing his tail against her flank.

She stepped sideways, hissing. "Don't come near me."

This definitely proves that neither of them changed, even if their appearances did.

**Guess who's back? Me? Yeah. Thank you all for the kind comments you've left :) I really appreciate it. My family is sort of still in grieving mode, but I decided I couldn't just sit around without doing something fun, so I've quickly hopped back into writing. Also, thank you guys for the OCs. The next chapter will be here in a few hours.**

**P.S.- Recognize the chapter name? xD**


	8. Paranormal Activity

The smell of salt and cologne wafted to our nostrils again, and I shook my head, coughing to try and clear it away. BrookLynn started a coughing fit as well, which proves that I do indeed have allergies(take that, parents, I'm not lying!)

"We have to keep on searching for Paige," Genevieve said stubbornly, flicking her tail angrily. "I'm not going anywhere without her. They might be lost or hurt."  
"We don't exactly have a choice," I pointed out. "I agree with BrookLynn. Let's drag Mr. Brightside into the ferns and cover his fur with rosemary so the wolves won't find him. If-"

"I'm going to stay with him," the cream she-cat announced, lying down beside Daymond and licking his nose affectionately. "I'll cover my fur with mint and rosemary too."

"I'm still not going anywhere until we find Paige," Genevieve spat.

Jenna seemed to shake herself out of it and padded over to us, looking worried. "I know you want to be with Paige, Genevieve, but please just listen to BrookLynn and Morgan! Morgan's read the Warrior books, she'll know what to do."

"Thank you," I whispered as Genevieve hauled herself up a tree crossly. "I thought she might claw you for a minute though!"

Jenna's eyes widened. "Really?"

I snorted. "No, of course not. She's more controlled than that." Gullible much?

I nodded to a blue pine tree with frosty needles and a thick trunk. "Do you know how to climb trees?"

"No," she said almost apologetically.

I sighed and shook my spotted fur. "C'mon, I'll show you."

As I sank my claws into the trunk and scrambled up to a branch, the cologne scent was strong on my tongue. I coughed and spat, my mouth dry.

"If Cat-Man is around, I think I'm going to go find the wolves," I groaned.

Jenna shrugged and crouched, a tiny bit of her pink tongue poking out the side of her mouth, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Within a few moments she had leaped straight upward and wrapped her forelegs around a branch, pulling herself up nimbly. She cocked her head.

"What were you saying about showing me how to climb?"

I shut my gaping jaws and angrily clawed up to a smoother branch covered in leaves from a neighboring oak. I knew it was just luck that she had managed without my help, but it irritated me even further that I was scared out of my pelt. I hated climbing, always feeling too clumsy and big up in a tree, even though I'm small, short, and good enough to climb to the top of most pines or maples.

The cologne and salt smell drifted up again as I settled down, relaxing in a ball near the trunk, and I growled to myself.

"Maybe it would be better if we could find him and dunk him in some water somewhere… if it is him."

It struck me, not for the first time, that it might not be Alex. It might be someone else. What could we do if it was someone who knew this woods? Not fight them, as much as Genevieve might try to convince me to. But I shook it off and tucked my nose under my leg. Jenna's snoring below me made it difficult for anyone not deaf within a ten mile circumference to sleep, but after a little while I started to drift off.

There. A crackling of a dried leaf. I stiffened, undrawing my paw from under my chin and slowly getting to my paws.

"Hello?" a very female voice whispered from inside a clump of bracken. "Is anyone there?"

That voice… I knew that voice. It was… so familiar…

Salt in my nostrils, bathing my tongue, washing over my fur. Then, cologne, strong and as sour and pungent as ever.

Another snap.

There were two of them. Female and male.

I saw a pelt, dark, dark brown, below me. Just carefully making it's way through the tall grass and weeds. Brown with splashes of black. Tabby markings.

When the female crossed paths with the moonlight, the shine turned her pelt silver, showing that she was light brown. She also had darker traces of fur in her pelt, on her back and neck.

"Hello?"

Was no one awake? We should have set someone on watch. I carefully, quietly, lowered myself off the branch by my front paws, ready to drop down onto the lower branch. Praying the dark would mask my clumsiness and Jenna's snoring would cover up the noise of bark crunching. But nothing could stop the pine needles from showering down on them, which is exactly what happened.

The tom(probably Alex) jumped a couple feet into the air, his spine arched. Whipping around, he hissed.

"Who's there?"

Sounded like Alex.

I used this as an opportunity to freak them out big time. I shuffled forward a few feet on my branch, right until the moonlight hit me square in the eyes, reflecting off of them and turning them bright silver and seemingly sightless.

"Stay away from the trees," I whispered. The lighter cat squeaked and huddled against Alex. Who would want to go anywhere near that jerk? "The pines are what you seek."

A branch rustled beside me and I almost jumped like Alex did. Until I saw Genevieve, grinning, in the shadows.

"Try to be more ghost like," she whispered, twitching her whiskers.

I silently vowed to do my best.  
"B-but these are pine trees," the tom stuttered. Ugh. Why didn't I think of that? Did Genevieve notice? She held her breath beside me.

I improvised. "The pines on the other side of the forest."

"Good one," she muttered, chuckling once afterwards. Well, I would never win a medal for Greatest Actor in the World, but at least I was succeeding.

"Why?" the light tabby called defiantly.

Nailed it. I'd send them on their way and not have to worry about them again once I'd answered this. If anyone was going to find the Pines twins, that someone was going to be me. I know, I'm selfish.

"Your friends are on the other side of the pines," Genevieve said helpfully, keeping her voice faint. It could almost be mistaken for the wind drifting through the trees or the call of a bird miles away.

"Your friends are on the other side of the pines," I called spookily, my voice wavering in a ghost-like quality(or so I hoped). Genevieve flicked her tail and slowly set her front paws on my branch, balancing so she could bring her hind paws over next.

They perked up. I wondered who they were again. Alex. And…

"BrookLynn might be over there!" the she-cat cried. Shock hit me like a wave, and Genevieve slipped and fell into the ferns, hissing. Luckily we were close to the ground.

"Taryn?" I gasped, then winced. She would know who it was.

"A little help down here?" Genevieve mumbled, struggling to get to her paws.

"How do you know my name?" Taryn asked, bewildered. Alex brushed against her, bright blue eyes huge and round as twin moons.

"It's a spirit," he said. "Of course it knows our names. It knows where the others are."

Genevieve muttered something about cats nowadays being deaf and crouched. Before I could do anything she had leaped and rammed straight into Alex, who flailed at shadows and yowled.

I sighed as Taryn whimpered and tried to scramble away. Feeling sorry for my friend, although I didn't have much sympathy for Alex, I jumped off of the branch and landed awkwardly in front of Taryn, who gasped.

"Are you the spirit?" she cried.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm Morgan. You know me, I'm, like, one of your best friends?"

The tabby cocked her head, then her eyes flooded with recognition.

"Morgan! How did we get here?" How did this even happen?" she babbled.

I shrugged. "No clue. But once Genevieve gets off Alex, you guys can make nests and get some rest. We're leaving here in the morning to find the Mystery Shack."

"But-" she began, but I interrupted her again.

"Just get some rest. I'll explain tomorrow. The ferns over there would make a good nest." I pointed with my tail to a clump of dark ferns in the shadows. Taryn looked like she was going to say something, but swallowed and turned to the ferns.

I glanced around, pinpointing Genevieve, who was telling a bewildered Alex to find a clump of grass and get some sleep. Basically the same thing that I'd told Taryn. I hauled myself up the tree and curled up in the same position as last time, hoping I'd get some sleep and Genevieve would too. Wondering how many others were going to be transported in. So far it seemed only people from my town were being transported, but you never knew. I'd find out how Alex and Taryn were turned later. For now, I needed some sleep.

My stomach growled. I tucked my paws under my chest and concentrated on ignoring the hunger pains.

**Sorry that the chapter number went from six to eight. I figured that the Won't Be Around for a While chapter counted as six. Fight Fighters was seven.**

**So we now meet Alex, who is based off of someone I don't like who thinks he's a cat in a few of my classes(you got your wish!), and Taryn, another one of my friends. Don't worry, we'll get out of the forest eventually. Prepare for awesomeness in the next chapter, and maybe your guys' OCs ;)**

**BTW, check out the real Genevieve's point of view of this story on her profile. Her fanfiction name is Leopolda Dire.**

**Where are Mollie, Paige and Karah? *shrugs* I guess we'll find out eventually.**

**P.S. -Like the name? **


	9. The Hunger Games

Claws seared my pelt. Hissing, my paw shot out and scored through skin. The yowl sounded from here to Europe...in the real world. My eyes blinked open, and I gasped in shock.

"Great StarClan, Tige, you scared me!" I said, clambering to my paws on the thin branch. The chocolate tom, who was growling and rubbing his eye with a paw, spat at me.

"Look before you try to kill someone, Morgan!" he snapped. I shrugged and smiled, whiskers twitching.

"Stop flirting and get down here!" Daymond's meow sounded from under the tree. I rolled my eyes and leaped from branch to branch, stopping once I reached the branch I'd balanced on last night. My friends(and Daymond) were waiting. Alex shifted his paws, looking worried.

"BrookLynn tried to explain what happened," he said nervously as Tige landed beside me, shaking out his ruffled fur. The scrape I gave across his eye didn't look that bad. "But our story is different than yours. Taryn was watching Gravity Falls on her phone and got sucked in. Avery and I were bored at his house, so we watched it, and then we got sucked in too."

I blinked, pricking my ears. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is here?" I didn't know Avery had been with him. "Where is he now?"

Alex shrugged meekly, not even questioning the fact that I'd called his friend a Princess from My Little Pony. "I couldn't find him. I ran into Taryn by accident."

"We met each other by the waterfall and went to try to find someone to help us," Taryn butted in, ready to explain. Her tail was twined with BrookLynn's, but not in a romantic kind of way. Those two had been best friends for years, along with Mollie. "Alex picked up snoring and headed that way."

Everyone looked pointedly at Jenna, who shuffled her paws. "At least it helped them find us," she muttered, embarrassed.

"We need to hurry up and find the others," Genevieve cut in. "They might be injured or lost."

"Slow down there tiger," Daymond meowed, curling his lip. "We need food first. If we separate and hunt, we'll be stronger and can continue longer."

I could see a point to his words, and so could Genevieve, because she shut her jaws and turned her head, eyes glittering angrily.

"Congratulations, you just made yourself leader of a patrol of cats who don't know how to hunt!" I slapped Daymond on the back with my tail and he bristled.

"I'm not-"

"Taking me? Oh thank you Daymond, I'll lead another patrol."

The stocky gray tom unsheathed his claws. "I'm-" he started again, but once more I took over.

"Taking Jenna, BrookLynn, Taryn and Alex? Yes you are. Thanks."

I turned and motioned for Genevieve and Tige to follow me. At least I had cats who could pick it up quickly. I didn't doubt that BrookLynn would be able to, but the others...

I waited until I couldn't hear Daymond muttering about how he was going to ditch us someday and then motioned with my tail for my friends to follow me. Tige fell in on my right and Genevieve bounded to my left, ears swiveling, listening for the tiny patter of paws on pine needles.

"Alright," I said quietly, tasting the air. "In the pines, there isn't much cover, so you can't rely on sight. You must rely on scent and your ears."

Genevieve nodded and opened her mouth, breathing in.

"Set your paws down lightly."

Tige's ears twitched and he crouched, his tail brushing against a stalk of dried grass.

I turned to him. "Don't move your tail." I circled the tom, pawing at his shoulders and legs to try to get him in the correct position.

Finally he was crouched, settling back on his hind legs to push off.

Genevieve had already gotten in position and was slowly skimming across the leaves and needles, smooth as a snake. Did she see something?

A small squeak and some scuffling ensued from a clump of burdock root. Genevieve was going for the mouse in herbs.

Taking it one paw step at a time, I urged her forward in my mind. Tige got up and watched intently.

"I'm going around the side," I whispered, slinking past him to make sure the mouse didn't run the other way and out of Genevieve's grasp.

Over the warm, musky smell of prey, Tige's grassy scent and Genevieve's nutty smell, a distinct taste of rain hit my nose. Inhaling, I stopped. Was rain on the way? I glanced up at the sky. Not a cloud drifting over us. Did someone smell like rain?

A gray shape shot out of the bushes and landed in the root clump, snatching the mouse up and flinging it into the air, squeaking and flailing. A cream pelt swiftly bounded in and the cat's jaws closed around the prey in midair, doing a somersault and proudly standing up with the mouse in it's jaws.

The gray cat. Daymond. And BrookLynn, her scent masked by Daymond's.

Fluffing up my fur, I unsheathed my claws, opening my mouth to tell them off. Daymond's voice interrupted me.

"And that is how you hunt, ladies." He purred, lifting his chin proudly. I never got the chance to go off on a lecture because Genevieve stormed over, standing nose to nose with the sleek tom.

"How dare you take my prey? I nearly had it! I-"

"You were supposed to hunt beyond the red dirt road," Tige interrupted with a spit, his face drawn. He didn't like Daymond any more than I did.

Jenna, in all her siamese glory, flounced out of the ferns, her tail waving in the air. Taryn and Alex followed, slower, Alex with a squirrel hanging from his jaws and Taryn with two voles. Daymond must have caught all of them in his desperation to show off. I couldn't stop suspicion from entering my mind and settling down, frosty and bitter. It seemed like he wanted the cats to stay with him, to become leader of their little possy. But why?

"Daymond caught us food," Jenna said, flattening her ears. "We wouldn't have it without him. You three didn't want us with you."

"You think we can't hunt," Alex growled, dropping the squirrel. "But I caught this squirrel and Taryn caught those voles. Daymond believed in us." Oh, they did get them. Oops.

"Yeah," BrookLynn said, raising her back menacingly. She kept the mouse clamped in her jaws.

Daymond, raising his eyebrow, took a step back, eyes narrowed.

"Just try and call me out, tabby," he hissed through clenched teeth. Genevieve's ears pressed against her back, flattening as far as they could go. "They won't believe you. They'll side with me."

I flattened my fur, trying to look calm, but Daymond really pushed my buttons.

"Daymond, take the others back to the trees. We're going to hunt for a little while longer while you all share your prey and we'll set out at noon."

Daymond lifted a paw and counted his claws, the sun bouncing off of each and glinting strangely on the ferns. He was trying to look threatening, like he could do whatever he wanted. Arrogant jerk.

"Alright," he said, which surprised me. And Genevieve, too, who cocked her head, then shook it, like it made sense. Why argue? "C'mon, you lot, let's head back and finish off that prey."

Everyone obeyed with enthusiastic nods and no groaning. They followed him willingly, unlike when they were with me.

My shoulders sagged as they left, and a breath exited my chest. Tige looked at me sympathetically.

Genevieve kicked at a rock angrily, swearing under her breath. I knew she was still mad that he took her catch.

"Guys, we should hurry up and find something before noon," I meowed quietly. "I'm starving. And obviously they weren't going to share."

"They looked hostile," Tige mumbled. "It was a good idea to send them off before we asked to share their prey."

"That mouse was my prey," Genevieve said, padding over to me. She let out a huge sigh and continued, "let's keep going."

We set off, tasting the air for scents, but finding none. My stomach was rumbling loud enough that at one point Tige asked why there was thunder in the distance if there were no clouds in the sky.

Speaking of a blue sky, dark, pulsing clouds were beginning to settle behind us, so we worked our way through the forest quickly, going in a wide circle and trying to sniff out prey and the others.

Thunder cracked overhead, for real this time, and Tige stiffened, picking his way even more carefully through the leaf debris. We were now in a more bramble and weed infested part of the forest, and we had to struggle through dead herbs and grass. A loud rumble sounded from high above, and all three of us all looked up, only to have our eyes and faces pelted by rain. Gasping, I yowled in surprise, and Tige glanced around frantically to try and find cover. Genevieve ducked under a bush with particularly sour-smelling leaves, but I pawed at her, wheezing. I could barely breath. Water was filling up my nostrils and mouth and I had to choke and cough to get it out.

"No, Genevieve, we have to find the others!" I hacked out what looked like a soggy piece of what I ate last- cake. "We're almost there!"

I turned to my brown friend who looked more like a black cat with the rain soaking him to the bone, just like the color my hair looked after a shower. He looked impatient to be heading home. Genevieve crawled out from underneath the bush and we bolted for the tree line, hoping that the pines would cover us a little more.

Water dripped from the needles,splashing onto our pelts. We were soaked from head to tail, shivering and sneezing. The rain had stopped a little while after we had reached the pines, but the water falling from the trees kept us wet and freezing cold.

After the 40th time I sneezed, Tige angled his ears to the side and snapped his head around, staying still. I wondered if he'd found food. We were all starving, except for Genevieve, who seemed to be fine with walking forever and not eating anything for that entire time.

"Daymond's over there," the now-black tom meowed. I blinked, my muscles crying out as I inched forward to try and listen for voices.

"But we told him to go over the red dirt road…"

"Daymond never listens," Genevieve spat bitterly, fluffing up her tabby fur to try and keep warm. "He just does what he wants, that fu-"

"Genevieve!" a cry came from the trees. We stopped, Tige bristling, Genevieve looking around frantically.

"Who is that?" Tige asked softly.

"No clue," I muttered, ducking my head. I tried to sort out the scent from all the others. We were downwind, so I couldn't quite catch the smell…

A small brown cat with cream stripes and a cream muzzle stepped out from behind a tree. Her eyes were large and round, opened wide and ice blue. So blue I could see it from here.

Who was that…

"Mollie!" Genevieve figured it out before me and sprinted full-speed to the she-cat, skidding to a stop in front of her.

I bounded over as well, leaping over a tussock of grass and a brackish puddle of mud and rain water that my tabby friend had somehow managed to avoid.

"Mollie! You look great!" And she did. Upon further examination, she looked like an american shorthair, with a thick coat that was obviously withstanding the rain better than we were and a round head. And she had something none of us had- a purple collar with a white cupcake tag.

"How did you find us?" Tige meowed, crowding in behind me.

"I found Karah and she figured out where we were," Mollie explained, curling her tail around her paws absentmindedly. "We heard your voices and followed you."

"Where did you spend the night?" I asked, intrigued.

"There's a red dirt road down the way with beds of ferns springing up all along the sides," the american shorthair said. "We stayed the night in one of those clumps."

"Where's Karah?"

A large, bat-like ear poked out from behind the pine tree Mollie had come from.

"Morgan? Tige? Genevieve?"

"Karah?" I gasped. "Is that you?"

A red-coated abyssinian cat trudged out from behind the tree, tail dragging the ground and head hung. She was stunning, with flecks of gold in her pelt and a snake-like tail with a darker russet tip. Her build elegant and her pelt short. She also had a blue collar with a white paintbrush tag. Was it symbolizing something?

"I look awful," she moaned, hiding her face with a paw.

Mollie rolled her eyes. "Your face isn't ruined, Karah. And you took a tuft out of that yellow cat's fur!" She motioned with her head to Karah's paw, which had fluffy pale gold fur stuck in between her toes.

"Yeah, but he clawed my face pretty bad," the red cat said, slowly letting her paw leave her face. One almond shaped eye was swollen shut, three claw marks scored over it. The rest of her face was triangular and looked fine.

"At least it's not deep," Genevieve said helpfully.

Karah glared at her. "It still ruined my face! What if it gets infected? What if I have it when I turn human again?"

I hadn't thought about that. When were we going to turn human? And where were all the real Gravity Falls characters?

"Where's Paige?" Genevieve said, her tail curling and uncurling in nervousness.

"We, uh," Mollie stuttered, glancing over at Karah for help. Karah shrugged. Mollie turned her attention to Genevieve, hunching her shoulders. "She was with us, but… she disappeared."

"Said she was going to find you," Karah put in.

Genevieve closed her eyes and muttered, "dammit." I waited until she was done muttering to put my two cents in.

"We'll find her. Where did you see her last?"

"By the red dirt road," Karah meowed.

Genevieve perked up, smiling. "That was close by here! We'll find her soon." She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed, inhaling slowly. "What does she smell like?"

Karah looked horrified. "Smell?"

"She means like, the scent animals identify each other with," Tige explained.

Karah glared at him, hissing. "I know what it means."

"Didn't look like it," I chuckled. Karah ignored me.

"She smelled kind of.. chalky."

"Thanks, Mollie, I'm sure that helped her," Karah said dryly. "Oh, where is Amber? She should be with me!"

"She'd probably fall in love with Robbie." I rolled my eyes. "And we know how well that worked out with Wendy."

"Quiet! I can smell chalk!" Genevieve spat, stretching her ear tips as high as they could go to hear.

"...life?"

"...mom...disagree…"

"...Genevieve?"

Genevieve visibly stiffened, the whites of her eyes widening. Her tabby fur bristled and her tail went still.

"Was that… Dylan?" Mollie whispered.

"Who is Dylan?" Tige said the name like he was quoting Troy from High School Musical. Bitterly and with an expression that seemed kind of gay.

Karah unsheathed her claws and sank them into the dirt, eyes misty. "This one guy-" she started with her eyes half closed and a dumb smile plastered on her face, but I interrupted her.

"A jerk with a serious love for pepsi and anything caffeinated," I said. "Don't be scared. He's like a really stupid lab."

"Morgan!" Karah hissed. If cats could blush, she would be on fire(don't even get me started on how lame of a pick-up line that would be). "He might hear you!"

"If he does, at least he'll know how I feel about him," I retorted.

"Shut up!" Genevieve growled, just as the two lovebirds padded out of the forest.

Dylan was a huge ginger tomcat with a thick, fluffy mane around his neck. He had a green collar with a black sword surrounded by a circle as his name tag.

Paige was a brindle she-cat with small ears and large brown eyes rimmed with black. Her collar was black and studded. Her tag was the white half of a yin/yang symbol. Her short tail flicked nervously and she kept her head lowered halfway to the ground, pawing at the dirt.

"Did you guys hear what we were talking about?" Paige asked quietly.

"No," Tige lied.

Dylan relaxed. "Good," he said gruffly, eyeing the havana brown distastefully. "Who are you?"

"Tige," he said, his fur bushing up around the shoulders.

Dylan cracked his neck and stretched, unsheathing his claws.

"Stop showing off," Genevieve said good-naturedly. "I'm so glad we found you, Paige! We were all worried."

"I think Paige was safe with her man," I teased, flicking the brindle cat on the ear with my tail tip. Paige gasped and shoved her paws over my mouth, trying to keep me quiet.

"Shush!" she cried.

Dylan looked lost and started talking to Genevieve about video games. Really? Video games? We were in a cartoon and he wanted to talk about video games. Tige was still glaring at Dylan, inching closer to me.

"Oh!" Paige took her paws off of my face and I wheezed for breath. "We found collars hanging from pine trees in the forest! They're back over this way." She motioned with her chin to a dense part of the forest, back in the way Daymond's group(hopefully) was.

"Collars hanging from pine trees?" Tige asked dryly. "I think you guys are dehydrated."

"We were stuck in the rain too, you know," Paige said, looking annoyed.

"We should go check 'em out," Mollie said. "Maybe you guys will find yours!"

"Did you guys wake up with yours on?" I asked.

"Yeah-"

"Awesome! If Paige has one half of a yin yang symbol, maybe I have the other half!" Genevieve meowed, shoving Paige lightly with her shoulder.

"Well aren't you acting a little OOC?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Let's hurry up," Karah said. "Like, right now."

"Patience, patience, my child," I meowed, getting up onto my hind legs and flinging my paws outward, hitting Karah in the face with one by accident.

"Hey!" she squawked, falling backwards. "My eye!"

"Let's hurry up," Dylan said gruffly, turning and leaping into the ferns. Paige and Genevieve followed with Mollie on their tail. Karah, huffing and puffing, padded after them.

Tige started forward but winced, hissing in pain as one of his front paws touched the ground. "Ow."

I sniffed at his shoulder, determining where the wound was. The fur was parted with claw marks where a taut muscle was stretched to it's tearing point. My eyes widened and my ears pulled back.

"Did Daymond do this?"

He grimaced as I pressed my nose against the scratches to see if they were hot or infected. "Not really…"

"Then who did?" I tried to think back to anyone fighting with him… the only thing I could remember was his fight with Daymond last night.

"I...kinda went hunting on my own last night. I was hungry. And I thought I could find some prey on my own so no one else would have to hunt."

I snorted. "Mousebrain! Who did you meet?"

"I couldn't see them. It was dark, remember-"

"What did they smell like?" I interrupted, looking around for some marigold. The torn skin was pulsing with heat and his eyes were feverishly glazed.

"Uh… wet dog… and dandruff."

"How do you know what either of those smell like?" I chuckled and darted towards some marigold close to a thin silver birch tree. Who knew so many kinds of trees could grow in one forest?

"I used to have a dog, you know. And my little brother had really bad dandruff once."

I chewed up the marigold and spat it onto his shoulder. He jumped, looking confused. "What the heck?"

"Sorry, just making sure this doesn't get infected." I rubbed it all over his shoulder, making a pulp out of the leaves. "Do you see cobwebs anywhere?"

"You are not going to put cobwebs on me," he growled.

"Oh yes I am."  
I padded over to a log and nosed under it. Sticky translucent strands stuck to my nose as I pulled out and I pulled them off delicately with a dainty claw.

"Here." I wrapped his shoulder and foreleg in the cobweb and took a step back, admiring my work. "Nice."

"Ew."

"Shut up, I'm helping you." I said.

"Can we follow the others? Daymond might share some food."  
"I doubt it, but sure." I ducked underneath a strong-smelling bush and followed the scent trail of the others, once again reminded of my aching stomach.

**I hope this is rated T because of Genevieve *glares*. So now we find Karah and Mollie and Dylan and Paige and irritate the living ciphers out of Daymond until he wants to rip our faces off. *whispers* his words, not mine. And the new guys have collars… hmmm. Will anyone else have collars? I'm so lame at hinting things.**

**I've decided to start updating every Monday if I can.**

**Also this is really long. Sorry. Or maybe not sorry? *whispers again* I am so not sorry…**

**This took longer than expected, sorry about that. And it's really long, and I promised people that their characters would show up when they didn't… Chapter 10, guys, I swear. Or maybe 11. This chapter didn't go as planned, but when you let the characters have their way the story flows better, so maybe it was worth it. Maybe. *whispers* sorry… **


End file.
